


31 Flavors

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Is Addicted To Chapstick, Drabble, Fluff, Harringrove, He Makes It A Game, M/M, fluffy babies, harringrove drabble, steve loves it, steve x billy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Billy becomes addicted to flavored chapstick. Steve makes a game out of guessing the flavor whenever they kiss.





	31 Flavors

After the mindflayer, when Billy spent almost a month in the hospital, his lips were perpetually chapped. No one was sure if it was from his steady diet of antifreeze while he was possessed, the fact that he spent almost three days straight throwing up, or his lips were just fucking chapped but he was sick of it. And the rest of the party was sick of hearing about it. 

Finally, Max had had enough of his complaining, and the next time she came to visit, she dumped a bag full of flavored chapsticks out on Billy’s bed.

“What the hell is this?”

“Chapstick, so you’ll stop complaining about your lips being chapped all the time.”

“Thanks I guess.”

“You’re welcome.”

*****

From that point, Billy became obsessed with chapstick. He had different flavors stashed everywhere. Strawberry in his pocket, cherry in his glove box, pina colada in his bedside table drawer, coconut in the bowl on the coffee table. He had every flavor of chapstick imaginable. 

Steve however, was not complaining. His favorite game was guessing what flavor Billy had on every time they kissed.

It had started when Billy was finally released from the hospital. He and Steve had been skirting around each other for the weeks of his stay. They sent each other flirting glances and teasing jabs. But one night it all came to a head. The kids had gone for a sleepover at El and Will’s house so Steve and Billy, who had moved in with him to escape Neil, had the house to themselves. 

They were out on the back porch, Steve was drinking a beer and Billy was smoking the cigarettes that Steve had told him repeatedly were bad for him after being in the hospital, but that argument had gotten him the middle finger every time. 

“I’m tired,” Billy said with a yawn, leaning his head on Steve’s slim shoulder.

“You’re always tired.”

“Hey I was possessed.”

“When are you going to stop milking that?”

“When something worse happens to someone else.”

“Fair enough,” Steve rested his cheek on Billy’s curly head.

Billy turned enough to meet Steve’s eyes. Ocean blue and chocolate brown. Steve melted, he couldn’t take it anymore, he pressed their lips together softly. Billy tasted like nicotine and,

“Cherry,” Steve said pulling back.

“Huh?”

“Your chapstick, it’s cherry.”

“Excellent observation Sherlock,” Billy whispered, leaning in and kissing him again.

*****

After that night, Billy was officially Steve’s boyfriend, and the chapstick flavors became a running joke.

Steve would kiss Billy goodbye before leaving for work and whisper, “Pina colada,” in his ear.

During sex, Billy would kiss him, hard and slow, just like his thrusts and Steve would gasp out, “Blueberry.”

Sometimes, Steve would forget, and Billy would kiss him again and say, “Guess.”

Steve realized that he had favorites, depending on the day and activity. In the mornings, he loved to taste peppermint on his boyfriend’s lips. During sex, he loved the taste of cherry. After dates, he wanted carmel apple. In the middle of the night, when Billy couldn’t sleep and rolled over to kiss his sleepy, pliant boyfriend, Steve always hoped for vanilla or cinnamon.

But more than anything, he loved when he would kiss the heavy flavor off Billy’s lips and get to the taste he loved most. The taste of Billy’s lips, like nicotine and mint toothpaste, sometimes coffee, if it was early enough in the day. 

No matter the flavor, he only wanted to taste Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this idea came from but I kinda love it.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
